


The Hair

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Cute fic???? Yes please, Multi, Rich has pink hair, Snort-laughing is so cute fight me, four gays in a room being cute, i fucking love them, lesbians too? Hell yes, more chapters soon, no sadness only happy, okay, thanks @discord chat, this isnt depressing???, wait this is the plot of falsettos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Rich has a surprise and asks the Squipsquad to meet him at Pinkberry.





	1. Pinkberry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Cellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/gifts).



> The girls have a cute chapter too no worries, just right now it’s the bois. Should I make this an entire story? I think I might, because I have a lot to explore and many cute ideas with this. Idk yet. 
> 
> Also this is the second post today please praise me.

Jake wheels in with Brooke behind him. They were at Pinkberry, waiting for...something? They had no clue. Jeremy was leaning on Michael at one of the center tables. Jeremy raised his hand to wave them over while Michael flipped up his hood. Hey, he’s trying. At least he showed up this time. Last time when they went roller skating, he dropped Jeremy off and left. Brooke beams and rolls Jake over to the table. 

“Hey bros,” Jake says, causing Michael to chuckle. He and Jake got along much more than anyone expected. Jake was loud and goofy, and Michael was quieter, but also really goofy. 

“Hey bro,” Michael responds. There was a small smile on Michael's face, matching Jake’s large one. Michael leans back and closes his eyes, allowing Jeremy to take the lead from here on out. Sensing this Jeremy looked at Jake.

“Hey why are w-we-“ he takes a breath. “Why are w-we here?” He snaps his mouth shut and sighs. Michael calmly rubs his shoulder. Jake just smiles largely, causing Michael to wonder if that’s all Jake can do. 

“I dunno man...Richie was like ‘dude, meet me at Pinkberry with the gang and shit’ so yeah, I got you guys and called up Chloe and Brooke and asked them to pick me up. So they were like ‘ya no prob dude’ so now we’re here! Where is Rich..?” Jake trails off and starts to look around, rising slightly from his chair, making Brooke push him back down lightly. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Brooke exclaims lightly. “He won’t just lead us here for no reason.” Chloe walks in and beelines to Brooke’s side. She glances at Jeremy and Michael, but doesn’t say anything. 

“He better be here soon. It’s Saturday and I just want to relax,” Chloe groans. Brooke nudges her side. Chloe smiles and huffs. 

“You think I wanna be here?” Michael mumbles into Jeremy’s ear, Jeremy responding with a small laugh. Jeremy wiggles and moves up to Michael's ear. 

“Oh you wanna be here. It’s your only chance to flirt with Jake, Rich, and me at one time.” Michael chokes out a surprise laugh, snorting. His face turns red and Jeremy collapses into giggles. “O-oh my god! It’s true!” Jeremy falls off Michael and onto the floor, laughing so hard his face turns red. Michael’s hand are cupping his face as he laughs as well, snorts coming out both of the boys. 

“I fucking h-hate you Jeremy” He wheezes, causing Jeremy to laugh harder. Everyone stares at them for a second. Brooke and Chloe glance at each other, shrug, and continue talking, already used to the two quiet boys laughing wildly over something. Jake, on the other hand, always asks them what the hell happened. Jake smiles at the laughter, looking at Jeremy, who is literally crying on the floor. 

“What the hell are you two laughing at?” It’s weird without Rich, who usually co-signed everything he said. It was okay, because Jake co-signed everything Rich said. “Dude, is Jer okay down there?” He chuckles nervously, seeing the tears. Michael peaks out of his hoodie, laughing calming better than Jeremy’s. His face is bright red from laughter and...other reasons. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Michael leans over and pokes Jeremy’s side, watching Jeremy wiggle at the touch. “He’s just-ya know, fuckin losing it.” This time, Michael nudges Jeremy with his foot. Jeremy rises and wipes his face, giant smile on his face. 

“That was fucking hilarious,” Jeremy comments, sitting back down on his chair and leaning back on Michael. 

“You’re lucky I don’t push you off.” Michael grumbles, faux anger lacing his voice. He says this with a smile, warding away Jeremy’s insecurities and fears. Jake smiles fondly at the two. 

“You dorks,” he softly shakes his head with a small smile on his face. Before either boy can respond, Rich walks in. 

“Sup Fuckers!” He laughs. Everyone turns to him. 

“Rich!” Jake exclaims, having to turn himself around. “Where-“ he freezes. Rich beams before backing away quickly. His smile drops and he shrinks into himself.

“I uh, thought it was good? Is it stupid? It’s probably stupid.” Rich’s lisp is quiet in his voice, making him seem even smaller. Jake tries to stand before being pushed back down and wincing hard. 

“I fucking love it Rich.” Jake’s voice is laced with pain. Rich rushes over, new hair cut falling in front of his eyes. Jake waves him off. “I’m- I’m fine. I just got passionate about the fact that I really love it. Don’t be insecure about anything. You look great. You can never have any other hair color that isn’t pink.” Rich smiles at Jake. 

“That sounded gay.” They burst out in laughter. It’s been long since they all came out as some sort of LGBT+ associates, so the gay jokes became less harmful and vile, and more funny and endearing. Michael will sometimes flinch, but he’s getting used to literally everyone being gay or bi or pan or lesbians or poly or- never mind, there’s a lot. Everyone is gay. That’s that. 

“Thanks, I try,” Jake responds. “But, you look great.” Rich smiles and runs a hand through his newly pink hair. 

“Really?” Everyone nods quickly. 

“I love it. I liked the red strip before, but the pink is perfect.” Michael speaks, making everyone turn towards him. Even Jeremy pulls away and sits on his own seat to look at him. Michael usually never speaks that loud or as one of the first people speaking. He clears his throat. “You look amazing. Congrats.” Rich smiles and crosses away from Jake to hug Michael. 

“Thanks Mike, I appreciate it.” Michael awkwardly hugs back before relaxing and smiling. 

“No prob Rich.” Rich pulls away and smiles at Michael, causing Michael to smile back, just as largely. Literally everyone but those two are in awe because holy fuck Michael is loud and huggy to anyone besides Jeremy. 

“You’re gay for someone besides me and ouch Michael.” Jeremy exclaims, not realizing everyone could hear him until after he said it. His face turns red. “Wait I’m joking-“ Michael, Rich, and Jake begin to laugh. 

“I’m gay for everyone here damnit Jeremy.” Michael once again wheezes, making Jeremy snort and laugh as well. Rich, Michael, and Jeremy hug and laugh, because they’re affectionate assholes. Brooke wheels Jake over, surprising Jake. He smiles and mouths a thank you to Brooke, who brushes it off, before joining the hug. The four boys laugh and hug tightly, wheezing and snorting and doing really cute things while laughing. 

“Dude, bros, oh my god-“ Rich laughs a little before pulling away and taking deep breaths. “We’re all so fucking gay and I-“ Wheeze, “I love it. Now, are we gonna get Frozen Yogurt or what?! I didn't get pink hair to NOT be gay and get yogurt.” Jake laughs and nods. 

“Of fucking course.” The girls smile and nod in agreement. Brooke turns to Chloe again, smile dropping. 

“Where is Christine..? And Jenna..? I really miss them…” Brooke asks quietly. She bites her lip before her hand is grabbed by Chloe. 

“Wanna go find them?” After getting a nod, Chloe turns towards the boys. “Okay gay-wads, me and Brooke are gonna find Chris and Jen. You four make out over yogurt. Text you when we find them.” Chloe and Jake smile at each other, waving goodbye. About a month after they got back together, they broke up again, realizing that Chloe didn’t love Jake, she just wanted something familiar. Apparently, when you’re a lesbian in denial, you need something familiar to convince yourself that no, you’re not gay and into GIRLS! But now, Chloe came out as a lesbian to Jake, and Jake confessed into his pansexuality, they’re just close friends. 

 

After Chloe and Brooke left, the boys hung out at the table. Michael grabs Jake’s for him and adds about 2.3 pounds of toppings. They relax and talk about Rich’s hair and anything that comes to mind. Michael talks and jokes with absolute relaxation. His hood is off, but when the store fills up, he slides it back on. Nobody says anything. They relax. It’s a good day.


	2. The Queen Before the Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dye: Rich can’t decide if he’s going to dye his hair or not. So he asks Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took months, but I’m back and ready to write!

It has taken months of mulling over the pros and cons of dyeing his hair, and Rich couldn’t decide. He was positive the group would like it, hell, he was sure if Jake wanted to, he’d follow. But, everyone would stare at him. It’s not too bad of a con, but seriously, pink hair would out him. Not that he cared! It’s just hard to walk around knowing people his age or older were judging him and knew that he was gay. Well, bi, but the specifics don’t matter to outsiders.

But even after the negativity, he still _so badly_ wanted to try it. Rich’s favorite color is pink, and everyone in his grade thought it was so cool that the popular boy’s favorite color was pink; it was so manly. Now that he’s no longer the top popular guy anymore, dyeing his hair that color would be seen as a soft, gay boy thing. And he wanted so badly to be the soft, bi boy, only without the bullying.

So, in a last attempt, he called Chloe.

The phone rang as Rich sat criss-cross on his bed, his laptop opened to Walmart’s price on pink hair dye. After a couple seconds, Chloe’s voice rang out through the speaker.

“Rich? What’s up bitch? You know Brooke is on her way here, right?” Oh shit.

“Oh right, you and Brooke were gonna have a make-out sesh-“ an offended sound came from Chloe’s line. “I just have a quick question. And I need you to be honest.”

“Okay, but fuck you for that first part. Anyway, I have about fifteen minutes. Completely serious time, what’s up?” Rich took a breath.

“I want to dye my hair pink. Good or bad idea?” He explains it clearly and with a calm facade. Chloe gasps.

“Oh _hell yeah_ you should. You’d look so fuckin’ good with it hon.” Rich couldn’t help but mirror Chloe’s gasp.

“You really fuckin’ think so?” Rich felt his heart swell with excitement. He reaches over and grabs his wallet and stands to put his shoes on as Chloe keeps talking.

“Oh hell yes it will! We all know you kill it with dyed hair, and honestly, I’ve been waiting for when you would go pink. Plus y’know who else would dig you with pink hair?” Rich hums in question. “Jake.”

Rich pauses what he was doing. “Okay, shut the fuck your mouth right now. I don’t need the thought of Jake actually fucking liking me, I’ll get shaky when I’m dyeing my hair!” Chloe snorts before sighing.

“One day you kids will see that you both like each other. You’re almost as hopeless as Jenna! I know she-“ Chloe stops.

“Nonono, finish Chlo! I gotta know. Who does she like?” Chloe mumbles. “Say it louder.”

“She likes me and Brooke…”

“No fuckin’ way. You both totally like her too don’t you.”

“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Rich cackles over the phone.

“No, wait, why don’t you tell her?” Silence. “ _Oh my god_ , you totally are going to tell her.”

“Brooke and Jenna are coming over. And Christine. We’re gonna invite Chris into a platonic relationship and Jenna into a fuckin’ polyam one. Are you happy?” He squeals loudly.

“I can’t believe it. You guys are gonna be in a huge relationship!!” Chloe could practically hear the exclamation points at the end of Rich’s sentence.

“Only if they say yes, you dipshit.”

“Okay, call me the dipshit, but you’re the one who’s blind to the fact that two people secretly want to cuddle with you.”

“It’s called a secret for a reason, dipshit! Now go dye your hair, you twink. Maybe Jake will top you after.”

“You fuckin- I’m hanging up. Have fun and good luck bitch.”

“You too twink. Bye.” After the goodbyes, Rich hangs up with a huge smile on his face. He locks the door behind him as he unlocks his car. Time to go buy some dye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me live. Also, what do you think? Story, or one-shot?


End file.
